What a mess
by NancyMay
Summary: This is actually the very first fanfic I wrote, just after the S4 episode when the wife turns up, but I thought it was way too angsty. However, after crinklybrownleaves offering I had to get it off my chest. And now I have decided to add a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Set just after Mei Lin appears on the doorstep. A different reaction from Lucien. This was quite cathartic to write after reading Crinklybrownleaves story!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien couldn't have looked more horrified when he opened the door and saw his 'dead wife' standing there. On the verge of proposing to Jean, nervously, hoping she would say yes and at last have some happiness.

When he called out, 'My wife!' Jean had felt physically sick. she was all prepared to say yes to him, give him her heart and soul, and now this. After all the searching he had done, the late night calls to Singapore the letters from Mr Kim, and finally the one saying Mei Lin had passed. Why? Why? What was going on.

Taking a deep breath she plastered on a smile and tried to appear welcoming. Lucien ushered his wife into the kitchen and introduced her to Jean, his housekeeper.

'Jean, would you make up the spare room for Mei Lin, please?'

'Certainly Dr Blake.' And briskly off to do his bidding.

'You are a housekeeper, always were, always will be.' she told herself with a heavy sigh.

Mei Lin Looked at him, she supposed after all these years she couldn't really expect him to welcome her into his bed.

'Where have you been, Mei Lin?' He looked at her, and she had to admit he didn't look too happy, 'I've had agents looking for you, searching camps, nothing. And now you turn up here as if you'd been away on holiday!'

Mr Kim was supposed to be the best, contacts all over the place, why had he not found her?

'I've been in a camp, for enemy aliens.' she looked impassive, no emotion, as if she was giving a rehearsed speech. Lucien started to have misgivings, too much time trying to get to the truth in a case, he, oh he didn't know what he thought, but he didn't like it!

'When supplies ran out,' she continued, 'there was an opportunity to escape, it was that or die of starvation.'

Lucien stood up, his thumb and forefinger to his forehead, that movement that made Jean smile as he tried to work out what to do next. He left the room swiftly went into his office to get the letters he had been sent by Mr Kim. He needed to show her the evidence of his search.

Putting the letters down in front of her , he motioned to her to look at them.

'Lucien, I'm tired after my journey, could we do this tomorrow?' She tried to appeal to the side of him she'd always admired, the gentle, loving side. And she needed time to think.

'I'll show you to your room.' He was polite, but as if he was talking to a guest, not his wife.

In her room, Mei Lin looked round. It was comfortable, the bed was neatly made and there were fresh towels for her to use. When Derek had found her a year ago he had said he would help her find Lucien. They'd been friends together, the three of them, before the war. Partying the night away until Li had come along. Lucien was besotted with his daughter but it had curbed Mei Lin's partying. So had begun a round of her partying with Derek and Lucien looking after Li. Inevitably it had led to an affair with Derek, but she knew that Lucien had no idea. Because he had loved her he had let her have her head. Anything his wife wanted she could have, and he never knew. She had begun to feel faintly guilty, but Derek had made her feel good, more than just a mother so she had ignored the guilt and carried on. When he had found her after the war she had asked him to help her find her family and he had said that if she helped him get Lucien back into Army Intelligence he would help her find her daughter, now an adult she would be able to relate to her more. If she didn't he had intimated it would not be good for either of them. Derek had helped her get a passport, albeit a Chinese one, and bought her clothes and set her up in a little flat where they resumed their affair. She knew it was only because Derek wanted something, but having an affair with a member of the Australian armed forces gave her some protection, she hoped.

In her room, Jean stood staring out of the window. She didn't know what to think. She was well aware of the time and money Lucien had spent trying to find his wife so why on earth had she suddenly turned up now? Not normally suspicious she was concerned that something was afoot. There was a tentative knock of her door.

'Jean,' Lucien whispered through the door.

'Not now, Lucien, please.' He heard the wobble in her voice.

'Please, Jean, please,' he implored her to open the door, at least look at him.

'She was too wrung out to argue and opened the door. She looked so beautiful, but, oh so very sad. All he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and hold her 'til it all went away, but he knew that couldn't be. This mess would have to be sorted out properly.

'Jean, I'm sorry. I tried to find her, you know I did. I have problems with her story, her behaviour. This is not the Mei Lin I knew.' He help his arms out in front of him.

'Lucien, she's been through a lot, you can't expect her to be the same.' She took his hand, 'I can't help you this time, you have to sort it out yourself.'

'You will stay, though won't you?' His worst fear was that she would leave, knowing what a field day the gossips in Ballarat would have with this development in their relationship.

'As your housekeeper, yes, for a while.', a sigh of relief, 'but, not forever Lucien, it wouldn't be right. There's enough talk about us as it is. I couldn't take it if it escalated.'

'I promised you I _will_ sort it out, just give me time, please.'

Jean looked at him, all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and tell him everything would be alright, but she knew she couldn't. For now they were employer and employee.

Lucien went to his study, collecting the letters and a bottle of scotch on the way.

Pouring himself a generous measure he started by sorting out the letters into date order. The story of Mr Kim's search on his behalf was set out in front of him. No indication that he had found anything. Not caring what time it would be in Singapore he dialled his number.

'Mr Kim, Dr Blake here. I need to talk to you about your search for my wife..'

In Singapore, Mr Kim rubbed his eyes, he thought his business with Blake was over. His daughter found , his wife reported dead. When he heard what had happened he was astounded. He promised the good doctor he had searched, asked all over, nobody knew of the whereabouts of Mrs Mei Lin Blake. He'd even asked the Australian Army, knowing that Lucien was a retired Major.

The Army. Lucien started to have horrible thoughts. Alderton. Surely not, not even Derek would be that callous, would he?

He'd noticed Derek in the Superintendant's office only two days ago, some army matter he was not privy to. Thanking Mr Kim he put the phone down and had another drink. What to do? He'd have to talk to Mei Lin in the morning, they were all tired. He hoped Jean could cope with having her in the house. If not Mei Lin would have to go to a hotel, although Jean would not like the gossip that would cause. He'd have to protect her from that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning dawned. Three people lay in their beds almost afraid to rise.

Jean was the first up, as usual, and preparing breakfast when Lucien came through from the study. He looked awful. 'Oh dear,' she thought, 'too much whisky .' She set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him and a cup of tea.

'Good morning, Dr Blake.' So formal, but it was how she'd decided she could cope. Not be too familiar.

Lucien raised his eyebrows, but that hurt. She put two Bex in front of him. He gave her a wan smile, she knew him too well, his Jean. Would she ever be his Jean?

Mei Lin came in, quietly. 'Good morning, Lucien.' she greeted him, with a nod to Jean. Lucien said good morning to his wife and stood up, his courtesy when a woman walked into the room. He was not happy at her treating Jean as a servant. It had been alright and proper in the old days, but Jean was not a servant. He didn't say anything, but resolved to apologise to Jean when he got the opportunity.

'I'm going down to the station this morning,' he said to Jean, 'is there anything you would like me to pick up while I'm in town?' He wanted to save her the worry of facing the tattle tales, who he knew would have heard by now. News spread like a plague in Ballarat.

'Thank you, Dr Blake.' she smiled at him, understanding exactly what he was doing and grateful for it. She hadn't slept and was dreading facing people. 'There is an order to pick up at the butcher's and the greengrocers, which is a bit heavy to carry, as you have the car...'

'Certainly,' he smiled.

Mei Lin noticed the interplay between the two of them. Was there more to this relationship than Dr and housekeeper? And if there was could she blame them. After all she was sleeping with Derek Alderton.

'Is there anything you need, Mrs Blake?' Jean asked.

'No, but if you could give me a lift into town, Lucien, I'd like to go for a walk.'

'Of course.' So the day was arranged. Lucien would drop Mei Lin in the Botanical Gardens and meet her later for lunch at a coffee shop. Well he couldn't leave her wandering the streets of Ballarat. Some residents could be less than welcoming to a foreigner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien went straight to Frank Carlyle and told him all that had happened the previous night, except the part about proposing to Jean.

Frank told him that Major Alderton was at the barracks and had been asking about him.

Lucien did not wait for any other information he stormed out of the office and drove to the barracks. He knew Derek had something to do with this dreadful situation.

Alderton was out when he got there. Finding out he would be back that afternoon, he made an appointment to see him later.

In the Botanical Gardens Derek was meeting Mei Lin. In a secluded spot away from prying eyes he asked her how she had got on the previous night.

'He was shocked,' she told him, 'he looked angry. Derek he knows something's not right!'

'Don't worry, I told you, get him to come back into the fold and everything will be alright.'

'What then? Derek I don't think he wants me anymore.'

'Do you want him? It would be a small time life in Australia. No partying, Lucien is more a home body these days.'

'I don't know. You know I didn't like being a housewife.' Mei Lin had to admit she didn't know anymore what she wanted, all she knew was that Lucien had rejected her the night before.

'Derek, do you know of a hotel I could stay in for a while? I feel uncomfortable at Lucien's.'

'I'll get you a room at Soldier's Hill, but you mustn't let him know it was me that booked it. Tell him, no, thank him and that infernal housekeeper of his, that you think you all need space to work out the right thing to do.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Mei Lin had a light lunch at the coffee bar, but had little to say to each other. Lucien didn't want a public argument and Mei Lin, well she just didn't know what to say.

Lucien dropped her back at the house and gave Jean the groceries she had asked for. She was faintly surprised that he had remembered. It was a bit of a domestic task, maybe he really did care.

Mei Lin went to her room, she was going to pack and go to the Soldier's Hill Hotel. she'd ask Jean to order her a taxi, when Lucien went back out again.

Lucien went out for his meeting with Alderton, he was convinced he had something to do with this whole sorry mess. He wasn't able to tell Jean what he was doing in case his wife heard, but he'd tell her as soon as he could. One thing that did bother him was that Mei Lin seemed quite well dressed for someone who had escaped from a prison camp for enemy aliens. This fact played on his mind.

'Jean, would you order me a taxi,' Mei Lin didn't bother with please, that was for friends, not housekeepers. Lucien would not agree, he was always unfailingly polite to everyone. He wasn't even blatantly rude to criminals.

'Yes Mrs Blake.' Jean didn't ask where she was going, it wasn't her place in Mei Lin's world to question her employer's wife.

'I will be staying at the Soldier's Hill Hotel until this... this situation is sorted out.' Mei Lin coldly informed her. she did not thank Jean for her hospitality. If Lucien had heard the discourse between the two he would have been incandescent with rage, nobody, but nobody spoke to Jean like that!

'Very well, I'll inform the doctor when he returns.'

When Mei Lin left, Jean, like the good housekeeper she was stripped the bed, but with a little more vigour than usual. Throwing the linen into the laundry basket to await the next time she put the washer on, she sat down for a cup of tea. She looked at the cup and sighed, it wasn't really a cup of tea moment. She did something she thought she'd never do at two thirty in the afternoon, she poured herself a measure of Lucien's whisky and downed it in one! As it hit the back of her throat she burst into a long coughing fit that was still going on when a bad tempered Blake came back. Derek had been evasive, feigned surprise that Mei Lin had turned up, claimed he knew nothing. Blake believed none of it. Hearing Jean apparently choking he ran to find her in the sitting room, still hold the tumbler.

'Jean!' he stopped. Jean drinking, a) whisky and b) in the middle of the afternoon. She must be traumatised. He put his arm round her to support her as the coughing subsided.

'Lucien,' she gasped, 'sorry, I just needed something more than tea.'

'So do I, but for you to drink at this hour of the day is unheard of.' He smiled, he couldn't help it. 'Sip it slowly next time.'

'Mei Lin has gone to stay at the Soldier's Hill Hotel until this is sorted out.' She informed him.

'Oh, right,' he scratched his head, 'I'm sorry Jean, I'd better go and check she's alright.'

'Of course you must,' Jean agreed, 'She is your wife.'

His shoulders dropped, 'I know.' and before she could move he kissed her cheek and left.

She wished he hadn't done it, kissed her, but...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien dragged his feet as he climbed the steps into the hotel. He asked for Mei Lin's room number at the desk .

Slowly walking up the stairs, not wanting the journey to end he found himself outside a bedroom door. The door had a frosted window quite high up, so he couldn't see in.

knocked and went in, he didn't wait for an answer, she should have been alone, she knew no one in Ballarat.

The sight that met his eyes stopped him in his tracks. There in the bed was his naked wife being made love to by Derek Alderton!

Mei Lin screamed, Derek vaulted off her and out of the bed, covering himself with the top eiderdown, to be met by Lucien's right fist delivering a sharp uppercut to his jaw, which sent him sprawling against the opposite wall.

'Lucien!' Mei Lin shouted.

'How long?!' he bellowed. 'How long has this been going on?' He was scarlet with rage, how long had he been a cuckold?

'Really, Lucien, did you really think life was that simple?' smirked Alderton through his daze. 'Allowing a beautiful woman to party with you friend while you look after the baby.'

'Friend, what friend? You are no friend of mine, Major. You, you...' he couldn't think of anything bad enough to call him.

He turned to Mei Lin, 'I want a divorce! '

'Lucien, please,' she pleaded, this wasn't supposed to happen. '

forget it, Mei Lin,' he looked at her with disgust..

She knew in that moment it was over, she would have to work out with Derek what she was to do next. She had hoped for a quiet divorce but this was going to be bad.

'I'll give you the divorce, but I don't want all the details known.' She shouldn't be making demands she knew, but she had to salvage some of her reputation.

Lucien turned on his heel, 'My lawyer will contact you.' He snarled. 'I take it you will be here for a while?'

'Yes, I suppose so.'

Blake stormed down the stairs, into the car and drove, rather recklessly home. He felt humiliated. What would Jean say? God he hoped she would stay. He needed her more than ever. Although he had decided to ask his wife for a divorce he hadn't envisaged it would be like this. Just seventeen years or so estrangement. A no fault split. He wasn't sure whether it would be a divorce and annulment, or just a divorce. Theirs had been a civil ceremony and Mei Lin wasn't catholic. He was still a catholic, even if he didn't attend church.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJ

Jean heard him slam the car door, then the front door and head straight to the whisky decanter. She nervously peered in to the sitting room and saw a broken man. What on earth could have happened?

'Lucien?' she spoke tentatively, 'what happened?' Her voice was soft and gentle.

He turned, threw the whisky down his throat and poured another one before trying to answer.

'Oh, Jean...' and the tears poured unashamedly down his cheeks.

She ran to him and pulled him onto the sofa before he fell down. Holding him tight, she rocked him like a child, 'It's alright, we'll get through it.'

He sobbed and told her everything. How they'd had an affair for years, how he caught them in her room, how Derek had sneered, looked smug. She laughed when he told her he'd hit him. It was about time the smug, insincere bastard had his comeuppance.

Her laugh brought him round. He looked at her with renewed love. She was on his side. She agreed he should divorce her. Originally she was not sure this was a good idea, but she had made a fool of him and Jean wasn't going to let him pay the price for that. Mei Lin's behaviour would become common knowledge, she knew that, it was Ballarat.

Jean told Lucien to go and wash his face before he called his lawyer.

'Why? He can't see me over the phone.'

'No., but you'll feel better.' She kissed his tear streaked cheek and patted his hand.

While he did as he was told Jean prepared a light supper for them, fortunately Charlie was out on a call, so they had some time to themselves to talk. She heard him call his lawyer and then another call. She wasn't listening but she heard him ask for the local priest. He was asking if he needed an annulment as well as a divorce if he was to remarry.

'One step at a time, Lucien,' thought Jean, 'let's not rush things.' She wasn't sure Mei Lin was a catholic anyway so their marriage may not be recognised by the church. If Lucien still wanted to marry her she was past caring what the church thought. As long as he was legally divorced she would marry him.

Lucien came out of the study looking considerably calmer than when he went in.

'The lawyer says I have grounds for a divorce, it is up to me if I want to settle anything on Mei Lin, but he doesn't think she has any claim on my money after what she has done.'

'Come on, we both need to eat.' She took his hand and led him to the kitchen where they sat in the quiet eating the light supper Jean had prepared.

Later they would talk. She would let him know that he had nothing to worry about with their relationship. she would always be there for him.


	2. Chapter 2 Mess tidied

I have been re-reading my stories and felt that 'What a mess' didn't have a proper ending, so I've decided to write another chapter, it's quite long but my regular readers will know I have a tendency to get carried away. Reviews and comments welcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken Lucien a week to come to terms with what he had seen and what had gone on before. The scene in Mei Lin's room at the hotel kept coming back to haunt him. Why had he not seen the truth about the relationship when they were all together, years ago? But then that was Lucien all over, so engrossed in what he was doing at any given time, he tended to be blind to things going on around him. But when the horrible truth hit him he found the one person who would make everything alright again was there, still by his side, his lovely Jean. Yes, he had already decided she was the one for him. The one person who he wanted by his side for the rest of his days, and he knew that she would never deceive him like Mei Lin had. He told Jean all this, promising to put her first. Jean had smiled. She had not changed her mind about marrying him, but she did hope they didn't have to wait too long. First Lucien had to sort out a divorce.

Weeks passed. Lucien spent many hours on the phone to his lawyer. He was divorcing Mei Lin on the grounds of adultery within the last five years. Derek Alderton was named as co respondent, he didn't like it but he couldn't deny it. Mei Lin had asked Lucien for a settlement, but he was unsure as to whether he should give her anything. Alderton had provided her with a flat where they had continued their affair and Lucien was of the opinion he should continue to pay for it. Neither was prepared to budge and while Lucien was normally a generous soul he was so hurt by what had happened he found it difficult to see why he should be made to give her anything.

He and Jean had agreed they would not sleep together until he was at least free to marry her, and while he wanted her in his arms and in his bed he knew it would conflict with Jean's moral standing. So he made do with long evenings cuddling and kissing on the couch, catching her unawares at the stove and nibbling her ear when he came into the house. He would wrap his arms around her and pull her close breathing in the fresh scent that was her alone. She would turn and accept his kisses, wrapping her arms around his torso, feeling his muscles and longing for the day she could touch them, unhindered by his clothes. Part of her wanted to give in to the desire that flooded through her whenever he was near, but she knew she couldn't. She would tell herself it was because he was a married man and if they were caught it could cause problems with the divorce. But during those evenings when they were alone, curled up together on the couch she would allow his hands to stray just a little further than was proper.

Lucien's lawyer called one evening. He took the call in the study and came out an hour later looking depressed.

'Mei Lin is sticking to her request for a settlement and won't give in.' He sighed as he went to sit with Jean on the couch. 'They want me to go to China, to Shanghai, to agree a settlement.'

Jean looked into his eyes. She knew she couldn't go with him, it would add fuel to the flames already burning in the gossip fire.

'Lucien, we need to sort this out,' she held his hands, the hands that she could not let touch her bare skin anywhere other than that which already showed, but that she wanted to caress her lovingly, intimately. You need to go and arrange this. Let's look at the accounts and work out what we can afford, or what we are prepared to give, a one off payment.'

Lucien noticed she said 'we', not 'you'. She was right, the money was theirs, not just his, it would be when they were married and as far as he was concerned it was now. They both worked for it.

The following morning, Jean got out the books and sat down with Lucien in the study. They had to come up with the most they were prepared to give up but also a lower offer, Lucien said it was like an auction.

'Lucien,' she looked seriously at him, 'this has to be your decision, but unless you can come to an agreement the divorce will never happen.' There were tears in her eyes at the thought of them stuck like this for the rest of their lives, and she really couldn't bear that. Her whole being ached for him and she was beginning to weaken in her resolve to stay out of his bed. Lucien was having the same thoughts and he hated to see her battling her inner demons.

'I suppose I have to, don't I?' He grimaced.

'Yes, darling, you do,' she sighed, 'if you want us to be together.'

'Oh Jean,' he pulled her close, ;I love you more than I thought I could love anyone and, more than anything, I want us to be man and wife.'

She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.

Lucien put his arm round her shoulder and hugged her. They sat there, heads together in quiet contemplation.

'Right!' Lucien slapped his hands on the desk. 'I need to get on with this.' He reached for the telephone and smiled at Jean. She left him to do whatever he thought he had to do.

Half an hour later he came out of the study and went to find Jean.

'Ahh... there you are,' she was standing at the sink; he went up behind her and slid his hands down from her shoulders to her elbows then wrapped her in a soft, loving hug.

she straightened up, and leant into him. She felt so loved when he held her, she turned and buried her head in his chest, not daring to look at him.

'Jean?' he queried, 'are you alright?'

'Yes,' she sniffed, she'd been crying, 'sorry, it's just so cold and calculating.'

'I know, and I'm sorry.' He tipped her lovely face up so he could look into her eyes, 'I didn't think Mei Lin would make a fuss. After all I caught her with Derek...'

'Second thoughts, perhaps.' She wiped her face with her apron, 'suddenly realising what she was losing.'

'Well, she was the one who was unfaithful.' Lucien sounded hard, perhaps it was the only way for him to cope with this.

'Were you never tempted?' She had to know.

'Once or twice, perhaps, but I never had the courage to go through with it.'

Jean wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him, he was so amazingly loyal. He kissed her back and with the depth she had come to relish over the past weeks.

'I've spoken to my lawyer and we have agreed that the amount is acceptable, well to us, anyway. I'm going out to Shanghai to sort everything out, tomorrow.'

'So soon?' She was shocked, but on the other hand it was good that this would get things sorted quicker.

'Sorry, Jean,' again he kissed her, lightly on her forehead, 'I need to get this sorted, now. Alice will act as locum for me.'

'I'll drive you to the station.' She said.

'No,' I'm leaving at three in the morning. I'll get a taxi.' He stroked her face with the back of his hand, such lovely soft skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien stood at the front door, suitcase in hand. The night was cold and dark and he would rather be in bed, but he had to catch the earliest train and flight to Shanghai. As he put his hand on the door handle a sound made him turn.

Jean stood there, a blue robe over her pyjamas, curls out of place, god she looked gorgeous! She ran to him and flung her arms round his neck, her lips met his and they kissed for as long as they could before the taxi beeped his horn outside.

'I'll call you every night, I promise,' he said as he closed the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first day Lucien was away was eerie. The house was dreadfully quiet. There was no surgery that day so Jean didn't even have Alice for company, she wandered round the house, at a loss for something to do. She chided herself as she tried to eat some lunch, but even the sandwich she had made choked her.

'Pull yourself together, Jean,' she snapped at herself, 'there's plenty that needs doing, so get on with it!'

She started by cleaning the living room, the carpets were vacuumed thoroughly, the woodwork was polished, furniture was moved out of the way so she could clean behind them and under them. When Charlie came in from work he could smell the polish mixed in with the smell of a stew. An unusual combination, but Jean had told him where Lucien had gone and he was sure she would have to find something intense to fill her time and it would appear she had. The house would be shining inside and out when the doctor returned, of that he was sure.

They ate their dinner and Jean asked after his day. He'd gone into more detail than he would normally but at lease it kept her mind off Lucien.

'Are you working tomorrow, Charlie?' She asked.

'Actually, I'm not,' he smiled, 'do you want me to do something for you?'

'Please,' she said, 'I thought I'd take the opportunity to give Lucien's room a thorough clean and I need help moving his furniture.'

'No problem,' he grinned widely, 'I'd hate for the doc to find you with an injured back when he comes back!'

Jean smiled back and took the plates to the sink. She had nearly finished the dishes when the phone rang, Charlie answered it while she dried her hands,

'Blake residence' he said. 'hello doc, ' he waved the receiver at Jean and she indicated she would take the call in the study.

'Hello, sweetheart,' she heard him say and she gave a sigh of relief at the sound of his voice.

'Lucien,' she breathed into the phone, 'how are you?'

'Tired, it's a long trip,' he admitted, ' but all the better for hearing your voice.'

She blushed at this, 'How's it going?'

'Well, I've sent in our first offer and now I just have to wait,' he answered. 'What've you been up to?'

'Oh nothing much, just...you know cleaning, cooking, the usual.' She tried to sound light hearted, 'I miss you, the house is so quiet.'

'I didn't think I made that much noise.' He laughed

They continued talking, whispering sweet nothings, until Jean said they'd better stop before the bill became too high. Ever practical, thought Lucien. He promised to ring the next night and wished her sweet dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and in the end went to make herself some tea. She sat at the kitchen table wondering how she was going to get through the week without him. Charlie found her sitting there when he went down for breakfast. Even though he hadn't heard her get up, the time on his clock told him it was breakfast time. She was staring into space, a cup of cold tea in her hand.

'Jean?' he kept his voice low and quiet, not wanting to startle her.

'Uh, oh Charlie,' she blinked, 'what time is it?'

'Seven o'clock.' He went to put the kettle on, 'Tea?'

She looked at the cup in her hand, wondering how long she had sat there. The tea was stone cold, hours, by the feel of it.

'Yes, yes please.' She put the cup down.

Charlie went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, 'He will come back, you know.'

'Will he, Charlie?' She started to tear up, 'What if he finds he's happier there? What if he thinks life is easier with her in China?'

'Charlie squatted down next to her, 'He won't. He loves you, Jean, he has done for ages, he will come back.' Charlie was never more certain of anything in his life, Dr Blake would come back, would marry Jean and they would have a long and happy life together.

He persuaded her to have breakfast and get washed and dressed. Then together they set about cleaning Lucien's room from top to bottom. Furniture was moved, dust was vacuumed, surfaces were dusted and the bed was changed. They finished late in the afternoon, not stopping for lunch. Charlie hadn't wanted to break the rhythm in case Jean started to think too hard, so when they had finished they had tea and toast, while Jean wondered what room she should do next. Charlie reckoned that she would cope better if she was occupied and when she went to bring some washing in off the line he rang the Superintendant and asked if he could take a few days off to help Jean. He told him that she was struggling while the doc was away and he wanted to help her. Frank was aware of the situation between the two and he agreed that it was a good idea. He'd call him in if he was needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Jean spent the next few days cleaning the house, eating when they found time and talking about their past lives. Jean told him about Christopher and he told her about his mother and his brothers. Although Lucien rang every night and kept her up to date on the proceedings nights were the worst. She could cope during the day, Charlie kept her spirits up and the work made her tired but she still couldn't sleep.

After three nights of next to no sleep she found herself again in the kitchen in the early hours of the morning. Too exhausted to drink the tea she made she started to wander around the house, stopping at Lucien's room. She pushed the door open and looked at the neatly made bed that had not been slept in. She walked up to it and smoothed down an unexpected crease. She sighed heavily, it looked so inviting, would it be so wrong to lie in his bed. He wasn't there, it was just a bed and she was so desperately tired.

Lifting the covers and sliding between the she stretched and breathed deeply. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

Charlie wondered where she was. He had found an un-drunk cup of tea on the kitchen table but Jean was nowhere to be found. Suddenly he had a spark of an idea, Lucien's room; would she be in there? He gently pushed the door open, just enough to peer inside. There she was, asleep. Charlie could see just what Lucien saw in her, she was lovely. If Lucien didn't come back he was going to go out to Shanghai and wring his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean continued to sleep in Lucien's bed, and she did sleep, meaning she was much more cheerful during the day and was able to function when Alice came over to take surgery, without asking if she was alright all the time. She felt faintly guilty, but it wasn't as if she was sharing the bed with him, although she had decided that when he came back, if he wanted her there she would happily sleep, and more, in his bed. It had taken this separation to show her that the gossips could gossip all they liked, she really couldn't care less, she loved Lucien and was ready to show him how much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was happy to hear from Lucien that Mei Lin had finally agreed to a settlement, at last. A single payment to give her time to find some kind of work if Derek refused to support her. Apparently his interest in her had started to wane as he was taken to task by the army for his actions in trying to get Major Blake to return to his unit. Top brass had determined his actions were not in the best interest of the unit and he would be disciplined and possibly demoted. Lucien told Jean he would be home soon and they could get on with arranging their wedding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke to a click, the sound of a key in the door. Charlie was in bed, she knew so...Lucien! It had to be!

She got up and headed to the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien put his hat and coat on the peg and quietly closed the door. Home, the smell of polish. He smiled, Jean had been cleaning. He turned to look down the hall and there she was; a slight figure in white cotton pyjamas, curls awry, bare feet, lovely!

For a second they stood looking at each other and then she ran and threw herself into his arms, kissing his beard, his cheek his eyes and finally his lips. Tears ran down her cheeks, tears of sheer joy.

'Oh Jean,' he gasped, 'Am I glad to be home?' He didn't wait for an answer, just kissed her wherever he could find skin. He put her down so she was standing in front of him and looked at her, smiling and then pulling her to him again.

'Tired?' She asked.

'A bit,' he admitted, 'but just glad to be home.'

'Can I get you anything?'

'No,' he grinned, 'no, I think I'll just go to bed.'

She took his hand and walked with him to his room, as he moved into the room he saw the disturbed blankets and the dent in the pillow. He turned to her and looked at her, she was looking at the floor, clearly embarrassed at being caught.

He pulled her into the room and lifted her head so he could look in her eyes. Pulling her to him he placed his hands on her waist, under her pyjama top, feeling her soft, warm skin. She did not pull away, but lifted her head to kiss him with more passion than she had ever done before. His hands rose under her top until his thumbs skimmed the soft mound of her breasts.

'Jean?' he whispered, would she, after all, he was free to marry her now.

'I don't want to wait any longer, Lucien,' she sounded breathless, 'this week without you has shown me that what people say is not important, when you know the truth; and the truth is, I love you and I want you and I don't want to spend any more time waiting. So yes, Lucien, take me to bed.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien woke, briefly disorientated, then remembered where he was, home, in his own bed. However, there was something even more pleasurable than just being in his own bed and he smiled as he thought about his homecoming. He turned over to convince himself that what had happened had not been a dream, and there she was, dark curls hiding her face as she lay naked and draped over him, like the softest blanket ever made. He put his arms around her and held her gently, not wanting to disturb her. She wriggled, it was so enticing and he put his finger under her chin to bring her face up so he could kiss her.

'Mornin',' she murmured, a cheeky smile playing round her lips.

'Morning to you to,' he whispered, 'you wicked woman.' He grinned broadly. He had worried she would regret what had gone on last night, but from the look on her face, regret was the last thing she had on her mind!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had helped himself to breakfast and left a note on the kitchen table to say welcome home to the doctor and that he would see them later, at dinner time. Jean was faintly embarrassed at this, realising that he had guessed the reason for her tardiness. Even though she had been sleeping in Lucien's bed while he was away, she had never been late for breakfast. The fact that Lucien's coat, hat and suitcase were still by the front door was a definite giveaway that she and Lucien had shared a bed, at the very least.

'Don't worry, darling,' Lucien said, 'I'm sure Charlie will be discreet.' He put his arm round her and kissed the top of her head.

She sighed, she didn't regret last night, or the nights to come, and, yes, he was right, Charlie wouldn't say a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice arrived for surgery as arranged and was surprised to see her colleague there. They had been so wrapped up in each other they had forgotten to ring her and let her know he was back.

'Never mind,' she smiled, she noticed a change in them, they were even more tactile than they had been before and there was a lighter atmosphere in the house. 'Shall I go through the issues of the week?'

'That sounds like a good idea,' grinned Lucien, he could see she had noticed he and Jean were closer, so it must be as clear as day if Alice had noticed.

'I'll bring you some tea' Jean went to do what she did best, trying to be just the housekeeper, but Alice wasn't fooled! She wanted to recover her composure, aware that Alice had rather quickly realised there was a change in their relationship.

'Thank you, Jean,' Lucien nodded, 'we'll be in the surgery.'

Alice stayed long enough to update Lucien on his patients and drink the tea, even she knew when she wasn't wanted!

'Jean,' Lucien touched her arm as they sat at the table over a light lunch, 'you know it will have to be a civil ceremony, don't you?' Referring to their wedding.

'Of course,' she smiled, 'but Lucien it doesn't matter, a church wedding can be rather stressful, anyway.' She tried to make him feel easier at what he thought was denying her, her special day. But all she wanted was to be married to him, the sooner the better, and even if they married in the kitchen it would still be a special day to her. She stood up and took the plates to the sink. He followed her with the water glasses and picked up a tea towel to dry the pots.

'So, we'd better ring the registrar then,' he said, lightly.

'Yes we better had,' she said, firmly, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Lucien smiled, she hadn't missed an opportunity to kiss him since he'd returned last night, and truthfully, he rather liked it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They managed to arrange their wedding for the following month, longer than they wanted to wait but it was a busy time for the registrar and that was the only time he could give them.

Life continued as usual in the Blake household, except for the sleeping arrangements. Jean and Lucien spent nights together, getting to know each other's wants and needs. Lucien quipped one night that he wondered what they would find to do on their wedding night, at which Jean threatened to return to her old room.

'No, don't!' he laughed, 'I'm sure I'll think of something.'

She giggled, he'd never before noticed what a lovely, almost musical giggle she had, and he loved to hear it. He pulled her close and decided he'd try to find part of her he hadn't kissed, yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear. Jean sneaked out of bed and went to her old room. She hadn't moved her things down to Lucien's room yet so it had been easy to hide the dress she had chosen to wear. She had decided against buying or making something new, but had decided to go with the theme of 'something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue'. The something old was her mother's silver locket which she had kept ever since she had died, the new was a pair of sapphire earrings Lucien had given her when they became officially engaged. She'd been surprised, she had his mother's ring, but he said he wanted to buy her something else; the borrowed was a pair of white gloves of Alice's and the blue, the blue was the dress she wore on her trip to Adelaide. She'd only worn it that once and it seemed like a good idea to wear a dress associated with an important journey.

They had decided to keep the wedding very quiet, just the few really close friends they had in Ballarat. Christopher and Ruby had sent their love but the journey was too long to inflict on Amelia. Jean was disappointed and thought it was a weak excuse, the train would have been quick and easy for the baby. But Christopher was not enamoured of Lucien, he thought he was a loose cannon and he didn't want to see his mother hurt. So he used Amelia as an excuse and hoped he wouldn't be picking up the pieces in time to come.

Charlie and Alice had been asked to be witnesses, which they both had said would be an honour.

The ceremony was brief, but Jean was happy, she was Mrs Blake at last. Lucien watched her as she took her vows, and he was so proud of her, she was so beautiful, and she was now his wife.

Lucien had had a word with Cec at the club and a private room had been made available where they could celebrate with their friends. The celebration lasted until the early evening and when they left Jean expected to be taken home, but Lucien had other ideas.

Embarrassed at having to go through Jean's clothes, particularly her underwear, he had asked Alice to pack a small suitcase for her, just enough for a couple of days, he'd sort out anything else she needed.

Lucien had, surreptitiously, taken a couple of photographs of Jean, and filled out certain forms, getting her to sign while she was distracted by some accounting issue for the practice. He'd found a sneaky way to get her a passport! It hadn't been hard to find the information for the forms, his father had everything on file when he hired her originally and Lucien had found ways to note her height and anything else he needed to put on the forms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived back at the house a month later. Lucien had taken her to Europe for their honeymoon. Jean had been amazed at his subterfuge at getting her a passport and had the most amazing trip, the trip of a lifetime. She couldn't have been happier.

But now they were home, and as Dr and Mrs Blake. All her dreams had come true, and as Lucien carried her over the threshold she knew that life was going to be interesting, but very, very good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having had a read through some of my stories so far; I print them off and file them: I thought that this one deserved to have another chapter. Hope you liked it.


End file.
